Ep. 44: Demon Robo! Veronica
is the forty-fourth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. It is the first of a two-part story involving the Jetman facing Tranza's ultimate weapon: the Majin Robo Veronica. Synopsis Tranza unveils his ultimate robotic weapon, whose power is enough to force Jetman into their ultimate crisis. Plot Tranza stares upwards at a massive black obelisk at what he proclaims is the strongest robot in history, which he dubs "Veronica". The other Vyram generals stare in awe as Tranza states he prepared seats for them as well and they will all fight together in Veronica. As Maria asks Radiguet his thought, he states that Jetman will be defeated either way so they may as well go along to see how strong Veronica is. At a shopping center, Ako is talking to Kaori, discovering that her relationship with Gai isn't going well; Kaori states that she and Gai don't talk much on their dates lately and it's awkward to start conversation with him; but Ako states you don't need words if you're truly in love thus they don't need to talk as she jokes about how they act. Kaori yells at her claiming she's trying to be serious, but Ako reveals she honestly didn't think it was going to work anyway due to the two of them being too different. Ako suggests she's better with Ryu stopping the conversation. As they talk, a girl is suddenly abducted, leading to her boyfriend to be confused where she is. At the same time, Gai is hanging out with his girl friends at a pool as he continues to think about Kaori. He states he's himself and he's still the same as he ever was as he takes a swim. As the other girl leaves the pool, she's suddenly abducted by Grinam. Without warning, the obelisk with Veronica appears in the city, frightening the people as Grinam abduct more, hooking them up to strange tentacles within the mecha holding them down. Tranza proclaims that the energy of humans will give Veronica life and they should be proud to be part of Veronica's power as he laughs manically. The obelisk pulsates with life before creating the image of the new mecha. In Sky Camp, Gai arrives as the other Jetmen are looking at photographs and Gai notices Kaori before the alarm goes off and the team notices the strange obelisk. The object bursts as Veronica emerges in the city; as the four Vyram generals sit inside and Tranza pushes it forwards. Odagari sends the Jetman out, the Jet Machines flying towards Veronica as it rampages, destroying all in its path. Trapped inside, the people weaken as they waste away being the robot's fuel supply. As the Jetman arrive to form Jet Icarus, Tranza proclaims they will drown in their own blood. The two robots face off before Gai fires the Shot Puncher which Veronica takes the blow before the Icarus Axe is used becoming sliced by the short-ranged weapon. Gai wonders why the mecha is so weak and even Maria is upset, but Tranza states that he plans to let the Jetman think they've won to let their defeat feel more crushing. Veronica stands as the Jetman attempt to use the Icarus Crusher, which is destroyed instantly as Tranza proclaims to Veronica to show its true power. The robot reveals a sword and flies forth, slashing Jet Icarus before grabbing and tossing it aside and blasting it with a beam from its mouth, forcing the team to untransform. Ryu calls for Jet Garuda but Tranza pushes a button firing a beam to toss the second mecha aside before using a tentacle to toss the opposing mecha around. Ryu calls for a fusion of the two mecha but is stopped by Veronica, who tosses both down once again before grabbing Jet Icarus with a tentacle and attacking it with it's sword. Tranza proclaims there is no better music than Jetman's screams as he states the battle has reached its end. As he sees the victory, Radiguet thinks of his constant battles with Jetman, yelling that the team is his and knocking Tranza out of the way as he proclaims he'll finish them. But Tranza soon punches him, stopping all movement of Veronica and allowing the Jetman to activate the Birdonic Saber as it becomes stabbed multiple times letting them go. Retaining control, Tranza forces Veronica to retreat. The Jetman undergo repairs of the mecha in Sky Camp while Gai complains about how powerful Veronica was, but Raita claims they still have Great Icarus to use against it. In the Vylock, Tranza punches Radiguet in retribution for stopping the attack and tells him to learn his place before blowing him up with his gauntlet. Grabbing the fallen general, Tranza states Radiguet has no second chances left with the group before throwing him to the ground once again and yelling for Gray as it finishes Veronica's repairs and the Vyram head out once again, with Radiguet yelling in anger. The Jetman continue repairing Jet Icarus and Jet Garuda as Veronica once again heads out, Tranza wondering where they are. Odagari warns the Jetman that Veronica has returned, but Ryu states they need more time; forcing Odagari to send Tetraboy to buy time. Veronica begins rampaging again as Tetraboy appears, Tranza calling it a small fry as he trips the small robot and captures it in a line to toss it about. With repairs finished, the Jetman decide to fuse into Great Icarus; kicking it as it defeats Tetraboy but to no avail, with Tranza still calling out Veronica's power. At a control movement, the two robots clash through the city, Veronica pushing Great Icarus aside as the team tries to use Bird Maser only for it to be blocked and Veronica to grab them once again. Telling them he'll show them something good, Tranz reveals a holographic screen showing the people captured within Veronica's innards, horrifying them. Tranza explains that Veronica is powered by human life energy; and the more the Jetman resist, the faster they lose their strength. At a moment of weakness, the mecha throws out a claw from its middle, ripping into Great Icarus as Odagari yells at the team to evacuate the mecha. Ryu informs the team to head for the evacuation hatch as they cover their mouths. However as they run, an explosion causes debris to separate Ryu and Gai from Raita, Kaori and Ako, forcing them to the second hatch. Ryu and Gai make it outside into the city; while Raita's group encounters Tranza and Grinam in the second hatch. Ryu wonders where they are as the chest protrusion returns to Veronica, making Great Icarus fall. Tranza reveals he has Raita, Kaori and Ako, stating he'll take them to be Veronica's energy as he laughs and the mecha walks away, stunning Ryu. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Beauties: , , Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes to be added DVD releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 5 features episodes 42-51.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue